


Yell, Nod

by SevenCandlesticks



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Silly, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28183596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/pseuds/SevenCandlesticks
Summary: Nayeon rants to Chaeyoung.
Kudos: 2





	Yell, Nod

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iamonly17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamonly17/gifts).



Nayeon was ranting to Chaeyoung.

"He was such a jerk to me!"

"Uh-huh."

"Totally ignored me whenever I talked!"

"Mm."

"It's like, do you think I have anything interesting to say? Why do you just nod your head like it's no big deal? Ugh..."

"Yup."

"HEY, ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?"

"Nope."

Nayeon threw a toilet paper roll at Chaeyoung's face. Staggering back in offense, Chaeyoung picked up the roll and waved it around. "HOW DARE YOU throw such a SACRED item!"

"Well, you made me mad!" Nayeon pouted.

"That's no excuse!"

"Then _listen."_

Chaeyoung groaned. "I _WAS_ LISTENING!"

**Author's Note:**

> I really had no idea how to title this, so I just made it a basic description of what happens in this story lol.


End file.
